Wisely Kamelot
Character Outline WiselyCharaGray, page 165, Also known as "Demon Eye" Wisely (魔眼ワイズリー, Magan Waizurī), is the 5th disciple of the Noah Family, representing Noah's "Wisdom". The name of his reincarnated form is unknown. Appearance Prior to his transformation, Wisely's hair was brown. However currently, he is known for his snow white hair and five eyes: his two normal ones and three extra, the three extra being one large one on his forehead with two smaller ones beside it. He does have the seven cross-shaped stigmata on his forehead, but his three extra eyes overlaps the ones that can be seen. The rest are hidden by the extra long turban that he wears over the top of his foreheadD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. Personality Wisely states that he restricts his powers of mind reading due to privacy reasons, but he contradicts this claim by reading their minds and voicing his opinions and answering unasked questionsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. He is also merciless towards the Black Order, as he refused to listen to one of its members (Zu Mei Chan) begging of not to reawaken Alma KarmaD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 190. He seems to know a lot about Yu Kanda's and Alma Karma's back history. When Allen breaks free of Wisely's control and punches Kanda's forehead where Wisely's demon eye mark was, Wisely suffered excruciating pain and began to throw a tantrum complaining, " My head hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Sheril refers to this as Wisely's "chronic condition"D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 194. Synopsis He is the latest Noah to awaken and he was once a homeless person roaming the streets of London before his memories awoke, killing two police officers upon doing soD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. His memories took 35 years to regenerate after being killed by the 14th. He was adopted by fellow Noah Sheril Kamelot, much to the latter's goosebumps. Wisely notes that Tyki Mikk looks exactly the same as the 14th, to which Road told him not to speak of, due to personal matters. Wisely is later seen attacking Kanda, then the American HQD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 188. He then shows Allen Walker and Kanda memories of Kanda's past with Alma Karma, all the while ignoring master Zu's begging of not to reawaken Alma Karma. Unintentionally, he sent Road along with AllenD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 190. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Wisely has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Demon Eye (魔眼, Ma me): Wisely has the ability to read people's minds and crush their heads. He can also project memories and other images into people for observationD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 190. Trivia * Wisely's age, adoption into the Kamelot h ousehold, and epithet of "Demon Eye" are revealed in the omake of Volume 19's inner cover. * Like all previous Noah who bear the Demon Eye, Wisely is prone to headaches.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 62 References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters